Conan Edogawa
Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン Edogawa Konan?) là tên được dùng bởi Shinichi Kudo trong bộ dạng thu nhỏ. Shinichi bị thu nhỏ thành cậu bé 6,7 tuổi sau khi bị buộc uống một mẫu thuốc độc thử nghiệm gọi là APTX 4869 bởi 2 người đàn ông áo đen, sau này được biết chúng là thành viên của Tổ chức Áo đen.3Chất độc thay đổi toàn bộ cơ thể Shinichi trừ hệ thống thần kinh và vì thế Shinichi vẫn còn tính cách, trí nhớ, và khả năng trinh thám đáng kinh ngạc của bản thân. Mục tiêu của Conan là săn tìm Tổ chức Áo đen vì tội ác của chúng, và với hy vọng tìm được thuốc giải độc APTX 4869. Để làm được điều đó cậu có kế hoạch là làm cho thám tử vô danh Kogoro Mouri trở nên nổi tiếng với hy vọng gặp được các vụ án liên quan đến Tổ chức Áo đen. Conan thường được fan coi như một nhân vật riêng biệt với Shinichi, và thường được coi là nhân vật chính của bộ truyện trong khi Shinichi được coi như một nhân vật xuất hiện định kỳ. Conan đã trở thành một hình tượng nổi tiếng của Nhật Bản và còn xuất hiện trong rất nhiều anime khác (thường xuất hiện như khách mời) cũng như các phương tiện truyền thông khác. Lý lịch Conan Edogawa là con người khác của Shinichi Kudo. Cậu không tồn tại nếu không có chuỗi sự kiện liên quan đến thành viên của Tổ chức Áo đen, kết quả dẫn đến Shinichi bị biến thành một đứa trẻ. Thu nhỏ Ở đầu bộ truyện, Shinichi đi chơi với Ran Mouri ở Tropical Land, một công viên giải trí nhiệt đới, để ăn mừng chiến thắng của cô ở giải Vô địch Karate Thành phố. Sau đó cậu gặp và giải quyết một vụ án ở đó.3 Khi họ đang trở về, Shinichi chứng kiến một vụ trao đổi bí ẩn giữa một người đàn ông công sở và một người đàn ông mặc bộ đồ đen ở khu vực vắng vẻ phía sau vòng đu quay. Trong khi đang theo dõi hành động đáng ngờ này, Shinichi không nhận ra một người áo đen khác, hắn đánh Shinichi ngất xỉu từ phía sau và buộc cậu nuốt một mẫu thuốc độc thử nghiệm gọi là APTX 4869. Sau đó chúng để mặc cho cậu chết. Tuy nhiên, thay vì bị ngộ độc chết, một phản ứng phụ cực hiếm đã xảy ra. Cơ thể của Shinichi bị teo nhỏ lại như lúc cậu 6 tuổi.4 Trong nỗi tuyệt vọng và không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, Shinichi chạy về nhà và chạm mặt với người hàng xóm kế bên nhà và là một người bạn thân thiết của gia đình, Tiến sĩ Agasa. Sau vài lần cố gắng thuyết phục Tiến sĩ rằng mình là Shinichi, cuối cùng cậu cũng thành công. Tiến sĩ cảnh báo cậu phải giữ bí mật về danh tính của mình, nếu để lộ cho Tổ chức Áo đenbiết được cậu chưa chết, chúng sẽ truy tìm cậu và những người có liên quan.5 Danh tính mới Shinichi nghĩ ra cái tên Conan Edogawa bằng cách kết hợp tên của nhà văn trinh thám Arthur Conan Doyle và Edogawa Rampo và giả vờ là họ hàng xa của Agasa, sau đó Tiến sĩ gửi Conan nhờ Ran chăm sóc.5 Cha của Ran, Kogoro Mouri, sở hữu một Văn phòng Thám tử có thể cung cấp cơ hội cho Conan đụng phải vụ án có liên quan đến Tổ chức Áo đen. Tuy nhiên, Kogoro là một thám tử dở tệ với độ tin cậy rất ít. Bằng cách sử dụng những đồ chơi hữu dụng mà Tiến sĩ Agasa chế tạo ra, Conan dần dần làm tăng danh tiếng thám tử cho Kogoro với việc phá những vụ án cho ông và giấu được một sự thật rằng Conan mới là người phá được vụ án. By knocking Kogoro out at crime scenes with a fast-acting tranquilizer and using a voice modulator to relay deductions in Kogoro's voice, Conan creates 'Sleeping Kogoro'. The conceited Kogoro enjoys his newfound reputation and the money it brings in so much that he doesn't question why he is suddenly passing out at crime scenes and solving cases in his sleep. Sự ra đời của nhóm Thám tử Nhí Conan nhập học tại trường Tiểu học Teitan để bảo vệ danh tính của mình và kết bạn với Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, và Genta, sau đó không lâu thành lập nhóm Thám tử Nhí.6 Phá án Khi là Conan, Shinichi giúp cha của Ran phá án bằng cách gây mê ông ấy và giả giọng của Kogoro với chiếc nơ đặc biệt của Tiến sĩ Agasa chế tạo ra. Cậu cũng bỏ ra khá nhiều thời gian với nhóm Thám tử Nhí và phá rất nhiều vụ án nhỏ với chúng và thỉnh thoảng có cả Tiến sĩ Agasa. Ở vài tình huống, khi chỉ có Ran, Sonoko, và chính mình, cậu thường dùng Sonoko để giúp phá án. Vì lẽ đó, Sonoko cũng dần trở nên có tiếng là một thám tử "ngủ gật" khác, dù danh tiếng của cô chỉ được đội cảnh sát điều tra địa phương và bạn bè của cô biết đến. Ở những vụ án sau này, Conan tự mình phá án sau đó tuyên bố là Shinichi dạy cậu phải nói những gì. Tính cách Khi là Conan, Shinichi cố cư xử như 1 cậu bé. Cậu gọi Ran bằng "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan nghĩa là chị, một biệt danh thường được trẻ em Nhật Bản gọi các người con gái lớn hơn), và gọi Shinichi bằng "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan nghĩa là anh). Cậu gọi Kogoro là "Oji-san" hoặc "Occhan" (cả hai đều có nghĩa là Chú), dù cậu cũng thường làm vậy khi là Shinichi. Khi là Shinichi, cậu thường gọi Conan là "Conan-kun" hoặc "thằng nhóc đeo kính". Shinichi đối xử với Conan như một người hoàn toàn riêng biệt, ví dụ như suy nghĩ "trở lại thành Conan". Conan vẫn còn rất gần gũi với Ran, người trở lại là rất bảo vệ anh ta. Tuy nhiên, bởi vì Ran không biết danh tính thực sự của mình, Conan thường thấy mình trong tình huống khó xử với cô, chẳng hạn như khi cô thú nhận cảm giác của mình cho Shinichi với anh ta và khi cô làm cho anh ta tắm với cô ấy tại một suối nước nóng. Trí thông minh của Conan vẫn còn nguyên vẹn mặc dù cậu bé đã bị thu nhỏ thành một đứa trẻ. Khi Shinichi, khả năng suy luận của anh đã mang lại cho anh các biệt danh "Heisei Holmes" và "Vị cứu tinh của lực lượng cảnh sát Nhật Bản" .ccnan duy trì kiến thức rộng lớn về nhiều môn học và đố vui giúp anh giải quyết vụ án và thoát khỏi những tình huống khó khăn. Conan cố gắng nói theo cách trẻ con khi đối xử với người lớn, nhưng anh thường bị cuốn vào trường hợp hiện tại và bắt đầu nói như một người lớn, đề cập đến các chủ đề nâng cao và sử dụng lý luận quá phức tạp cho một đứa trẻ bình thường. Khi điều này xảy ra, anh thường cố gắng truyền đạt nó như "một cái gì đó anh nghe trên TV" hoặc "được dạy bởi chú Kogoro / giáo sư Agasa / Shinichi-niichan". Tương tự như vậy, anh không cố gắng che giấu tình yêu của mình cho Sherlock Holmes và bóng đá, vì vậy nếu anh ta gọi để nói về một trong hai chủ đề, anh cố gắng thoát khỏi sự nghi ngờ bằng cách nói đó là điều mà Shinichi đã nói với anh. Mặc dù là bộ phim đã phát triển những người lớn xung quanh anh đã trở nên quen với việc "khá thông minh cho một đứa trẻ", khiến anh cư xử giống như mình xung quanh, anh vẫn cố gắng vượt qua như một đứa trẻ bình thường. Các nhân viên cảnh sát duy nhất mà Conan có thể nói một cách chuyên nghiệp là FBI, đặc biệt là Jodie Starling, Shuichi Akai, James Black, và Thanh tra Kansuke Yamato của cảnh sát Nagano, tất cả đều nghi ngờ rằng có nhiều hơn Conan . Conan có xu hướng hành động như chính mình khi ở cạnh nhóm Thám tử Nhí, thậm chí có lúc chúng thấy lạ khi Conan hành động như một đứa trẻ khi ở cạnh người lớn. Cậu thường chơi bóng chày với nhóm Thám tử Nhí, nhưng cậu quá giỏi bóng đá và sẽ theo bản năng dùng kỹ năng bóng đá, như là đá quả bóng chày dù sai luật. Vì Conan không biết nhiều về các chương trình TV nổi tiếng, và chơi game dở tệ, Genta và nhóm bạn có xu hướng nghĩ Conan là ngốc. Điều này gây khó chịu cho cậu đến mức cậu thường bí mật xem TV ở phòng khách sau khi Kogoro và Ran đi ngủ để "thu thập kiến thức". Ngoại hình Conan có mái tóc màu nâu sẫm, hầu hết chỉ bị treo xuống ngay phía trên đôi mắt xanh của cậu, nhưng cũng có một vài sợi dây dính ở phía trước và sau đầu cậu. Trang phục bình thường của Conan bao gồm một chiếc áo khoác màu xanh với một nút duy nhất và một cặp quần short, huấn luyện viên màu đỏ và tất trắng, mặc dù anh đã mặc quần áo bình thường hơn khi thời gian trôi qua. Anh cũng đeo một chiếc nơ màu đỏ và cặp kính cũ của bố anh. Cả hai mục này sau đó được Giáo sư Agasa sửa đổi cụ thể để bao gồm một bộ đổi giọng nói, micrô và thiết bị homing, để hỗ trợ Conan trong các trường hợp của mình. Đôi giày màu đỏ của anh cũng đã được sửa đổi để khai thác các lĩnh vực điện và từ để kích thích các điểm áp lực trên chân Conan, giúp tăng cường sức mạnh của anh. Kỹ năng Kỹ năng thám tử Tất cả kỹ năng thám tử của Shinichi đều như cũ khi teo nhỏ thành Conan, dù Conan không được nổi tiếng như Shinichi. Cậu liên tục cho thấy khả năng ghi nhớ mọi thứ của một cuộc điều tra hoặc những vấn đề khác mà cậu quan tâm, và có thể cậu có một trí nhớ hình ảnh rất nhất quán. Conan chú ý đến chi tiết cho phép cậu nhận thấy sự mâu thuẫn nhỏ trong cảnh tội phạm và nghi ngờ rằng những người khác bỏ lỡ, và sử dụng logic tinh vi, cậu phát hiện ra những lý do đằng sau những mâu thuẫn đó để liên kết chúng với tội phạm.Conan có kiến thức rất rộng về nhiều môn học và đố vui giúp anh giải quyết các vụ án;một cái gì đó cậu có thể có được từ việc đọc không ngừng trong "thời thơ ấu đầu tiên" của cậu. Chỉ có vài người như Heiji, Kaito và Hakubawho thông minh như Conan. Khi còn nhỏ, Conan có thể thu hút ít sự nghi ngờ trong khi điều tra các cảnh tội phạm, tránh xa việc tìm kiếm tài sản cá nhân của mọi người, và hỏi những câu hỏi vô tội mà không đặt nghi phạm bảo vệ, mặc dù nó có nhược điểm là không có uy quyền hay uy tín của Shinichi. Anh cũng có thể đọc được môi. 7 Khả năng thể thao Conan vẫn giỏi bóng đá y như Shinichi, nhưng yếu hơn rất nhiều vì cậu chỉ có sức khỏe của một đứa trẻ. Để bù đắp cho điểm yếu này, Conan sử dụng giày tăng lực của Tiến sĩ Agasa. Conan dùng những cú sút cực mạnh và cực chính xác vào bóng hoặc bất cứ vật gì thay thế được để làm ngất xỉu tội phạm. Như Shinichi, những cú sút của Conan rất chính xác dù khoảng cách xa và cậu có thể hình dung ra đường đi của quả bóng và góc độ cần thiết để quả bóng bật lại từ bức tường và sút vào tội phạm từ phía sau. Conan cũng rất giỏi lướt ván, trượt tuyết, trượt băng. Conan cũng có kỹ năng sử dụng súng dù lực giật lại là quá lớn so với một đứa trẻ. Cậu bắn vỡ kính cửa sổ xe buýt trong một vụ cướp xe buýt, bắn sướt qua chân Ran rất chính xác để làm cô không đứng được trong khi bị giữ làm con tin ở movie thứ hai. Sự nhanh nhẹn của Conan đặc biệt đáng chú ý trong những movie. Ví dụ trong movie thứ sáu, Conan phải đối kháng với nhiều kẻ địch, và cậu có thể chống đỡ lại đòn tấn công của Jack Đồ tể, tên sát nhân hàng loạt khét tiếng có thể đánh thắng cả Ran. Ở movie mười bốn, Conan lộn ngược trên không với ván trượt của cậu để tránh bị giết bởi bọn cướp khí cầu. Conan cho thấy một proclivity cho trượt ván. Trong phim và anime, Conan có thể dễ dàng thực hiện các thủ đoạn rất phức tạp và né tránh với ván trượt của mình ở tốc độ cao. Sơ cứu Conan đã nhiều lần sơ cứu cho các nạn nhân bị đâm/bắn/bệnh tim/ngộ độc/trọng thương trước khi cấp cứu đến. Âm nhạc Conan không thể hát nên cậu thường bị coi là mù âm nhạc. Mặc dù là một ca sĩ hilariously khủng khiếp, Conan có sân hoàn hảo và có thể xác định ghi chú chính xác ngay cả trong bối cảnh khó khăn như âm thanh của nút bấm điện thoại tạo thành một giai điệu. Trong tập 11: The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, anh biết rằng piano đang trong giai điệu và giải mã một tin nhắn ở cuối chỉ bằng cách lắng nghe những nốt nhạc được chơi. Haibara đã trực tiếp mô tả Shinichi Kudo là có sân hoàn hảo trong những cảnh cuối của bộ phim Detective Conan thứ mười hai, Full Score of Fear. Anh cũng cố gắng sao chép và hát các âm quay số cho một chiếc điện thoại, cho thấy lý do anh không thể hát là vì anh đơn giản không có sân tương đối.Trong File 728 (Episode 614), Conan nói rằng anh không hiểu nhiều về âm nhạc nhưng đã xác định được phím đàn piano không được sửa đổi, trong đó Haibara nói đùa về đôi tai sắc bén của anh mặc dù bị điếc. Ngoài ra, để được như thám tử yêu thích của mình, Sherlock Holmes, ông chơi violin.Điều này đã được xác nhận trong bộ phim 12 của 'Full Score of Fear' khi anh chơi "Amazing Grace" cho Ran. Tuy nhiên, cậu đang bối rối về những gì Ran có nghĩa là khi cô ấy nói, "Anh ấy có một thói quen buồn cười khi anh ấy chơi." Cách xưng hô Dù hầu hết mọi người đếu gọi Conan bằng tên với ''-kun phía sau, hoặc đơn giản là ''nhóc, còn nhiều nhân vật có cách gọi khác với cậu vì mối quan hệ giữa họ. Dưới đây là danh sách cách xưng hô khác đối với Conan (và ngược lại) từng xuất hiện trong truyện. Tổng quan cốt truyện Bắt đầu truy đuổi Sau khi Shinichi trở thành Conan, cậu đặt mục tiêu phải tìm ra bọn áo đen ngay lập tức. Nghe lời đề nghị của Agasa, cậu chuyển về ở chung với Ran và Kogoro, hy vọng một lúc nào đó sẽ có vụ án liên quan đến chúng. Rất nhanh, vụ án liên quan đến một phụ nữ tên là Akemi Miyano (sử dụng tên khác là Masami Hirota) xuất hiện. Akemi cướp ngân hàng cho bọn người áo đen với hy vọng chúng sẽ trả tự do cho em gái cô khỏi tổ chức. Conan không hề nhận ra vụ án này có liên quan đến tổ chức cho đến khi bọn người áo đen bắn Akemi và bỏ mặc cô cho đến chết hơn là phải bỏ một tài sản có giá trị hơn là em gái của cô. Vào thời khắc cuối, Akemi cảnh báo Conan về sự nguy hiểm của tổ chức.36 Conan đụng mặt bọn người áo đen lần nữa trên một tàu điện ngầm, lần này cậu biết được mật danh của chúng: Gin và Vodka. Vào một lễ hội trò chơi, Conan gặp phải người áo đen thứ ba tên là Tequila, nhưng tên này bị chết trong một vụ nổ được đặt sẵn cho một người khác. Conan biết được địa điểm gặp mặt của chúng từ hung thủ vụ án, nhưng trước khi cậu đến kịp quán bar một vụ nổ được sắp đặt bởi bọn người áo đen đã phá hủy hoàn toàn địa điểm đó, để lại Conan không còn chút manh mối nào. Ai Haibara xuất hiện Sau này, Conan gặp nhà sinh hóa học bị teo nhỏ Ai Haibara, tác giả của APTX 4869. Ai từ nhỏ đã sống trong lòng tổ chức với tên thật là Shiho Miyano và là cựu thành viên cùng với người chị đã chết, Akemi.37 Sau khi Akemi chết, Shiho từ chối tiếp tục phát triển APTX 4869 và tự tử bằng thuốc trước khi Tổ chức Áo đen xử tử cô. Nhưng thay vì bị ngộ độc, cô bị teo nhỏ lại như Conan và được Tiến sĩ Agasa nhận nuôi để cô và Conan có thể cùng nhau tìm ra thuốc giải và bắt bọn người áo đen. Đụng mặt Tổ chức Áo đen Truy đuổi Vermouth Số điện thoại của 'Người Đó' Sau khi Conan phá một vụ án giết người hàng loạt, hung thủ nói cho Conan biết điệu nhạc nghe được từ việc bấm số điện thoại của Ông trùm của Tổ chức Áo đen là bài hát "Bảy đứa trẻ". Trở lại thành Shinichi Sửa đổi Xuyên suốt bộ truyện, Conan có biến trở lại thành Shinichi vài lần, nhưng chưa lần nào là vĩnh viễn. Thám tử hai miền Đông Tây tranh đấu Sửa đổi Lần đầu tiên Conan biến trở lại bình thường sau khi uống một loại rượu thuốc khi bị cảm cúm.38 Cậu nhanh chóng biến trở lại thành Conan sau khi phá án thành công và sinh ra kháng thể chống lại loại rượu thuốc này. Desperate revival Bài viết chính: Antidote (Prototype) Haibara đã phát minh ra một nguyên mẫu giải độc cho APTX 4869, và Conan đầu tiên sử dụng nó trong Tập 26 để che giấu danh tính của mình và làm cho Ran nghi ngờ rằng anh là Shinichi. Haibara cải trang thành Conan và xuất hiện trước mặt Ran cùng với Shinichi để khiến Ran lo lắng. 39 40 Shiragami case Các nguyên mẫu giải độc được một lần nữa thực hiện, lần này vô tình thay thế xi-rô ho. Nó mất 24 giờ sau đó, với Haibara cho anh ta một cái khác để bảo vệ danh tính của anh ta. Lần này nó bị mất đi trong 4 giờ rút ngắn, một lần nữa làm gián đoạn cơ hội của anh để thú nhận tình cảm của anh với Ran. 41 London Arc Trong vòng cung Khải Huyền của Holmes ở London, Conan lấy thuốc giải độc để anh có thể ra nước ngoài, bởi vì "Conan Edogawa" không tồn tại trong đời thực, và không có hộ chiếu. Ran nhanh chóng suy luận rằng Shinichi cũng ở London. Cô hỏi một số người London về một cậu bé Nhật Bản, và họ đưa ra chỉ dẫn của mình, mà không chỉ rõ đó là một đứa trẻ sáu tuổi mà họ đã thấy. Trong một gian hàng điện thoại, Conan lấy viên thuốc ban đầu có nghĩa là cho chuyến đi trở về Tokyo của mình để che giấu danh tính của mình từ Ran. Trong thời gian này, anh ta đã thú nhận tình cảm của mình với cô ấy. May mắn thay cho Conan, Haibara hỏi Yusaku và Yukiko Kudo, cha mẹ của anh ta, đến London và cho anh ta một viên thuốc thứ ba, như cô đoán anh ta sẽ sử dụng chiếc nhẫn dự phòng cho Ran. 42 43 44 Thể_loại:Thông tin nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Detective Conan Thể_loại:Con người